The present invention relates to a keyboard for a typewriter and the like.
More particularly it relates to such a keyboard which has at least one elongated key supported by a substantially U-shaped bracket with a U-bottom swivellably supported in two stationary swivel bearings and with two projections extending parallel to the U-bottom from free ends of U-legs of the bracket and swivellably supporting the key with a play. The key is guided substantially perpendicularly to a base plate of the housing.
Keyboards of the above mentioned general type are known in the art.
In view of the specifics of these machines such a key, which for example in conventional writing machines is arranged as a space key on the lower edge of the keyboard, is supported with a play. Therefore during the actuation of the key, relatively strong, disturbing noise generation is produced. The noise during the end strike of the key is especially intensely radiated through the key head having a relatively large surface.